


Gooey

by ninepense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arthur is a Killer, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepense/pseuds/ninepense
Summary: 寻情逐爱，犹如一场高傲的围猎。——希尔.维森特（葡萄牙剧作家、诗人）





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：  
> Glassy Animals的歌曲《Gooey》

1

于是，mon vieux*（法文，我的朋友），这里是佛罗里达州，迈阿密海滩，假日狂欢圣地，毋庸置疑，这里有完美的金色沙滩，海浪，非常美/国的天空。与上述所言绝不相衬的惨白的皮肤，那个男人光裸的上身委实惹眼。

 

也许是极尽精彩的表演后我在欢呼声中踏上岸，抛下一个看起来足够买下您那廉价经济房的冲浪板，把姑娘们给您好吗？来一场红指甲扯松吊带令白色比基尼从蜜褐肌肤滑落的艳遇，至少为她们留下您的号码，我先去计划一次浪漫巧合的邂逅。

 

——请高举酒杯，灰暗吸顶灯下摇曳的香槟，salute to you，看看它的色调，奢侈而纯粹——我是说，您看见了他的金发吗？噢，C'est*（英文式法文，是的），他的确不曾摘下装模作样的PRADA，更甚者捧一本《温莎的风流娘儿们》，老天，我对这些上了年纪的剧本根本没辙，而他又特意留下——唯一的——紧挨着的另一把沙滩椅，在遮阳伞的阴影下故作矜持地等待他的听众，好听听他对那位给女人们耍了个彻底的骑士如何深刻的同情，接着与他一起高呼：人世间的一切就是如此！整个世界都是滑稽可笑的！*

 

我同样看见有人抢先靠近他神圣的阴凉地去，实际上露骨的示爱的酒水和毫无把握的邀请？技巧拙劣不值得一提，他选的是Planter’s Punch*，接着如同康尼岛女王*（罪恶之都的淫乱女王）那般抬鄂，与臣服者碰杯，施舍一个极淡的微笑。请稍等，我猜他的口型是——I've got a date.Cheers.

 

您说，我该继续接近他吗？知难而退吗？

 

“Helloo.”我开口，语调失控得轻浮。

 

我们没有退路，故事已经开始。

 

他从书里抬起他的眼睛，摘下他的太阳镜。

那是第一次——

 

无需驳回了，金头发的先生，这是你今天的破例——

 

“Yes？”

 

我的朋友，您不会想到那是一双绿眼睛。

 

 

 

 

“我来自——古老的英格兰，南方的Dorset*(英格兰南部的一郡)——

“靠近点，美/国人，你会猜到我是一个天主教徒吗，在High church*(英国国教的一派，重视教会权威及仪式，主张在教义、教礼和规章上尽量保持天主教的传统)里鬼混？”

 

“接下来，你会把你的名字，你的年龄，你前男友的糗事事无巨细一一供出吗。”我问他。这时他的手搭在我的手臂上，未干的海水依然咸湿，皮肤相触变得滚烫，我的手掌已经侵向他白得吓人的大腿，而彼此未曾发觉。

 

“你觉得我不曾有一个可人的小女友？”他凑上来，掐着我手臂的指甲（天呐他活像只顽皮的野猫），它们快要陷进肉里，疼得我呲牙，“又或者正在进行时？”

 

“从我踩在冲浪板的那一刻你就将我锁定，别以为这无用的太阳镜能掩盖你对我的兴趣。”我开始反击，即便仅仅是言语上的，英雄永远有信心能将猎物扳倒，“甚至比姑娘们的直觉更先一步，在她们冲着我的身姿毫无吝啬地施予赞美之词以前你的心跳便为我加速，承认吧，我令你着迷——比起红唇微启，一袭浅色长裙，手捧玫瑰的贝雅特丽齐*(但丁的初恋情人，那时的贝雅特丽齐只有九岁)，你偏爱年轻，英俊，自负骄傲溢于言表的...（you prefer someone who is young, dope and proud......）”

 

“Like an American*.”

 

(出自lana的《American》)

 

距离危险，我闻见英/国人鼻息间混着低度酒精的薄荷清甜，他挑眉，半个身体几乎倚在我胸前。

 

“不，我的好法斯塔夫*(法斯塔夫：《温莎的风流娘儿们》中的男主人公，身形肥胖，一个好色之徒，同时给两位当时温莎的贵族夫人写情书)，你一边和那个胸前装着两只假奶的栗发姑娘暧昧不清，现在则无耻地用你这双该死的蓝眼睛侮辱我。贪婪好色之徒——”

 

他拍开我肆无忌惮的手，绕过我的肩去够他的甜点，他贴在我的胸口，啜饮所剩无几的夏日美酒，低笑声里揉着醉态，让我能够清晰地看见他腹部的肌肉，小臂匀称，距离心脏6.27毫米的弹痕。

 

“如果你指的是帕特里夏，她是个阔绰的姑娘，冲浪板就是久别重逢的见面礼，实际上我并不太喜欢她，喔，不是因为她的假奶往四面八方直挺着，亦或是她老爹就是我那中学时期的啤酒肚校长，她真的很烦人，还有狐臭。”

 

把住他细得像个卖笑女郎一样的腰，让他继续他紧靠着我的动作，在我的耳边游刃有余地操着轻柔的气音，而我的脑子却被那枪击的痕迹搅得混乱。他开始大笑，笑得像个疯子，动作大得差点把我推下沙滩椅。

 

他看起来与一个寂寞而疯狂的妓女无异，我们耳鬓厮磨，他在我耳根处说个不停，念着兰波的诗，而我则凝视着那双绿色眼瞳，它们燃烧了我的理智，扯断我脆弱的神经，再露出我的愚蠢，裸露的情欲*。

 

这时若不接吻岂不显得我们那么低俗而无趣，注意我恶劣的言辞和醉倒混乱的诋毁（mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy slurs*），求爱之人（my spooner）。(spooner：俚语，向人求爱的人）

 

“那么，你会是在玩弄我吗？我亲爱的福德*？”我可怜地发问。

 

我们旁若无人地交换吐息，共享如同可卡因令人沉醉的热带水果的甜腻，他企图获得新鲜空气，于是他从黏乎乎的沼泽中挣扎出来着看我，头往右肩歪了歪，继续他颤动的笑，他看透了我每一寸焦油般乌黑的灵魂，我赤身裸体躺卧在他的审视下，最后虔诚地勃起。

 

“发生在巴黎的就让它留在巴黎。”

 

——我们将要出发，即刻出发，首先是酒店顶层的总统套房，玻璃门，香水，玫瑰与枪。

 

跌跌撞撞地倒在沙滩，我们互相嘲笑着爬起，搀扶着推攘着向酒店奔去，不忘亲吻与十指相扣。

 

——启程拉斯维加斯，绿洲赌场，白兰地，水雾，安全套与海洛因。

 

观光电梯正在上升，光影交错，海天一线无尽的炽热金光，已经有人举起了镜头对准我们的放纵忘情，不知廉耻地握住火热，啃咬脖颈的线条，探向敌人后方的密地。

 

——好莱坞大大的O字标志，指尖的喜乐门香烟，火光和吻痕，银制电影胶片和意大利红酒，执手跳起库郞特舞*。

 

倒在柔软的大床，沉溺于voluptas*（*voluptas：拉丁文，肉体的享乐），咒骂着又仿佛在高唱赞歌，主题是神与谋杀与生殖器，主角是阿尔弗雷德大帝与亚瑟王，都认为对方聪明绝顶，自己却愚不可及，我是说自己吐露了真名对方却用这种二十世纪之后就不会有人再用的老土名字敷衍自己这种行为。

 

“我会在醒来时发现你已离去，不留余温吗？”他会不会又躺在沙滩椅上，咬着吸管审度浪尖上的硬汉，遮在太阳镜后的撩人目光令人胆战心惊，就好像的听众席位已不再是阿尔弗雷德所独有。

 

“不会，哈……我对莎翁喜剧的热忱，我还没有完成我的演讲……快点，哦陛下，你是早泄还是阳痿嗑药的未成年小鬼……”

 

“你这个荡货……”

 

 

 

夏日，我的朋友，这无限美好的日子，我们会在仲夏夜的月光下再见，那时的亚瑟先生已学会了温顺乖巧。

 

 

 

 

 

2

半梦半醒，试图清醒，浴缸是满的，花洒的水肆无忌惮地淋下……

 

他听见浴衣被捡起，直接上身，里边不着一物，跳上床手撑头戳他的脸对着他嗤笑一声笨蛋小鬼……

 

门被打开过，然后是丝毫不掩饰的关门声，甚至踩着赤脚哼《天佑女王》……

 

他又睡过去。

 

 

3

蔷薇瓣缘欲坠的水滴，那是新鲜的、有如处女的体香般清丽诱人，混着精液的淫靡气味。阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛的时候被这样的味道惹恼。他很清醒，躺在床上思索许久。

 

是的，自称为亚瑟的男人跑了，他再清楚不过。唯一没有印象的是，自己什么时候被下的药？

 

阿尔弗雷德下床随便找了件衣服胡乱套上，也不忘了他那把藏在壁画后的32口径的自动手枪。地上的高脚杯和泼洒的Black crystal，那里头过量的苯二氮卓类药物够他再睡一下午；昨晚藏在枕头底下的刀被放回了原处，很好，那家伙还给他削了个苹果——窝在沙发上，平日里灵活把玩匕首和男人下体的手却对这红得发紫的玩意没了主意，最后切成歪歪扭扭的兔子模样，真他妈丑得可爱。

 

他接起响个不停电话，不耐烦地喊了一通：“老妈子，这才几点？”

 

“噢——阿尔弗小宝贝，我想死你了！迈阿密好玩吗？”

 

用漱口水将就着。阿尔弗含糊地哼哼。

 

“真冷淡啊，亏我好心来告诉你。”

 

咬牙切齿地干掉一块耳朵垂下的“兔子”，阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头问，什么？

 

“有人要杀你，别死掉噢。”

 

阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声：“当然，我会把他好好地绑回家，你就做好冷牛扒等着。”

 

“你说亚瑟？”

 

“Aye。”

 

“他很可爱！对吧！老天，他真是个完美无缺的绅士。你一定很喜欢他，把他带回家，没错，宝贝，bye——”

 

阿尔弗雷德烦躁地挂掉了电话，来了些尼古丁贴片让自己镇静片刻。去把他揪回来，绑在床头从周一干到周五，再给自己放两天假——阿尔弗雷德走到门口，手伸出去门就被刷开，穿着浴衣的，提着一只大手提箱的，好看的亚瑟迎面撞上他的视线，眨了眨眼睛，身上一股极淡的Burberry新布格香水味，脸上还有慌忙掩饰自以为不留证据的口红印。

 

“哇哦，你准备把衣服反穿了出去晃。”

 

阿尔弗雷德低头看看自己的衣服。

 

“……闭嘴。”

 

他竟然还敢笑？直接把手伸进那人浴衣下摆一把握住，再把亚瑟的喘叫用嘴堵回去，谁知肚子上硬生生挨了一拳，阿尔弗雷德疼得嗷了一声，被人踹进浴室。

 

“去刷你他妈的牙，白痴。”

 

无辜地反被教训了一顿。阿尔弗雷德怒气冲冲回头把亚瑟拽进怀里，后退几步倒进满水的浴缸，荡出一片水花。

 

窒息，濒死，封闭，冷透的液体包围，亚瑟不喜欢这种无力感，更不喜欢在水下接吻，互相争夺氧气吗，这个年轻人的肺活量好得不了，腰和后脑被紧紧压制，舌头还要费劲地搅。

 

上帝在跟他开玩笑，英勇的不/列/颠曾征服世界，从波塞冬手里抢过了海洋，而他亚瑟竟然在水里落了下风无以翻身？

 

阿尔弗雷德总算愿意浮出水面，亚瑟大口地喘气，却被该死的美/国佬抢先的的亲吻慌乱了手脚，他在心里诅咒阿尔弗雷德早点下地狱，恨不得拔出他的宝贝HKP7在这混蛋的脑门上来一枪，可现在他只有捧住那人的脸和嘴唇卖力地啃，夺回主导权，再让他胯下那把枪缴械投降。

 

他顺着阿尔弗雷德扯下浴衣的动作把那碍事的布料扔在一边，不幸被人趁机咬住乳首。

 

“操——你他妈发什么疯！”

 

“先把你身上女人的味道洗干净！”

 

 

 

阿尔弗雷德这只精虫上脑的种马。

 

瘫在被子里，露出两只眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德接过服务生送来的外观精美一看就价格不菲的服装盒，心下一跳，抓起枕头。

 

“操你，你以为你是Edward Lewis*吗！？”（《Pretty woman》Richard Gere饰演男主人公Edward Lewis）

 

“我比Richard Gere*抢手多了，起来。”阿尔弗雷德歪头避开抛来的枕头试图把贫弱（阿尔弗雷德语）的英国人从被子里捞出来，亚瑟抬手阻止了，抢过服装盒瞥一眼Ferragamo的logo，吹了一声口哨。

 

“不愧是琼斯少爷。”

 

“什么？”

 

“噢，你说姓氏？这很容易，在前台打听的。”

 

阿尔弗雷德表情怪异地看着他，视线在他胸口的枪伤扫过。

 

“抽出点32口径的自动手枪，对着情妇的眼睛射出一颗子弹。*”(出自《Lolita》第一部第十三章。)

 

亚瑟心情颇好地扣上最后一颗纽扣，双腿交叠坐在床沿，一手食指指在胸前突兀的疤痕，朝着阿尔弗雷德比出射击的手势。

 

“纳博科夫。”阿尔弗雷德接道，想要抓住他的手。

 

“不赖嘛。这道败笔生得肮脏，我的前·不知道多少任·男朋友干的破事，那次险些去见了上帝，然后我把子弹送到他脑门里。我也许是被诅咒了——叫你和他用同一款枪——

“要不要试试，这一次我可躲不过。”

 

他龇牙咧嘴，手势转至自己的太阳穴，笑得像个queer*，于是我直截了当地说了，妖物，你这个摄人心魂的塞壬，激起人性欲的神经病。他笑着倒在床上滚了一圈，接着拦着一条白花花的腿朝画有玛利亚与圣安妮的天花板大喊：“Je vais m'acheter des bas!”(法文，我要给自己买一双长筒袜！)

 

“ne montrez pas vos zhambes!*(法文，别露出你的腿来，jambes（腿）故意拼错表示美国口音)”我把考究的西装裤和长筒袜扔在他身上。

 

 

——我在猜测亚瑟何时对我下手。我是说，他的任务无非就是要用我的命来增加他账户金额后的零。作为一个与黑道扯上些不清不楚的关系的老总儿子，我不得不具备必要的敏锐警觉，对于埋伏在身边的潜在危险，不知哪栋大厦窗口瞄准我的狙击枪亦或是身材火辣的尤物裙底的索命刀。我才不相信他大清早跑出去就是为了确认我的身份再和陌生女人一番亲暱，手提箱里的夹层里想来是安放着擦拭得鲜亮、泛冷光的格洛克18——他一开始就是为了干掉富家少爷阿尔弗雷德·琼斯而来，噢，于是不少人评价我老练而深谙此道。

 

我倒是不怀疑他曾经是谁的小卡尔曼*(小卡尔曼：多洛蕾丝喜欢的一首歌，“还有我用来杀你的那把枪，哦，我的卡尔曼”)——手指攀上皮带和胸膛，消声器悄无声息准确无误地抵在心脏前，看着衣料染开一片绚烂的暗红，和他的嘴唇一般妖冶。我突然觉得若那血与酒精与金属的无声搏斗能够发生在我们之间，危险得性感，我会听见多巴胺与肾上腺激素上涌的声音，在我们隔着昂贵布料紧贴的皮肤之间，所以我与他说今天你必须与我共进晚餐，假期还很漫长，彻夜狂欢的交媾和SM派对还未结束，我还有些Herculanita*（南美产的一种烈性海洛因），你还没陪我跳舞。

 

轻而易举的谋杀，象是捏死一只蚂蚁，你为何不在趁我睡得无异于sleeping beauty的程度时给我心脏来一刀，或直接在酒里下一头牛分量的安眠药，省的在这里和我浪费时间浪费体力。

 

“迈阿密万岁，那么这里会有fascinum*（指西方古代某些色情仪式中使用的象牙制的男性生殖器）吗？”亚瑟看起来兴趣缺缺，却对假阳具极为期待，这让我很是受伤，我的宝贝（my cock）还不够满足你吗？

 

拉拉扯扯地把他带到一家法/国菜餐厅，他却嫌弃地并拢五指手心朝向我的鼻子：“法/国菜我已经吃腻了，我想家了，管他是炸鱼还是司康。当然还有大吉岭——”

 

我无视他的无理取闹，给他弄了杯红茶充当王爵公侯的下午茶必备，等来了一个狡猾的老头——我们会谈妥一单生意，我的父亲希望我敲诈他一笔，他的眼睛不断往英/国人那里瞟，戏谑地断定琼斯少爷包养了一个伊顿公学学生，问我的父亲知不知道我干了这种混账事。

 

我发誓他的眼睛将不复存在，那双眼珠太丑，不配在我的收藏架上排列展出，也不适宜送给亚瑟做定情信物。或许我该问问亚瑟喜欢什么颜色的宝石或是多大的钻，我想他会选蓝色？

 

这使我不由得愉悦地观赏我的小情人娴熟准确地使用冷餐叉和黄油刀，举手投足间的倨傲气场，享用甜点后擦拭嘴角时气定神闲、极具距离感的优雅——丝毫没有爱情影片里平民女主角对待这些长得都差不多的餐具时的窘迫，就像一场精心策划毫无纰漏的演出。

 

亚瑟的皮囊的确具有欺骗性，不过我对他的职业猜想让我放弃了这种想法，大概与我年纪相仿，至少，这是一个为了自己落魄的家族选择和枪口打交道的天资优越的年轻杀手，他的气度和谈吐理应属于上层阶级。

 

事后我问他：“你到底多大？”他还敢叫我小鬼。

 

“35.Chéri*.”（法文，亲爱的）

 

“What the——”

 

“理智一点，阿尔弗殿下，我只有25。”

 

耶稣他妈的基督，他整整比我大了四岁，他又说我像个孩子一样阴晴不定，动不动就生气，还对他动手动脚，我说都是因为谁啊，我竟然找了一个怪大叔而不是一个温柔火辣金发碧眼的巨乳姐姐。

 

“我知道你迷恋我的眼睛，但我不知道你好巨乳这口。”

 

“我以为那是你喜欢的型。”

 

“尺寸对了，性别反了。”

 

“你怎么会觉得我们是一类人？”阿尔弗雷德声音有些冷和玩味，“让我来猜猜，我的资料上写着：我和男人约会？”

 

骗子兼杀手的亚瑟说话时喜欢真假参半。

 

“公子哥，别总觉得全天下人都要你的命。”亚瑟也不生气，好笑地看着他，同时懒懒地舔一口雪糕，粉红色的舌尖无意识演示着色情的画面。“你要对你的辣翻了的屁股有绝对的信心，还有你很会选泳裤。”

 

比如这前半句是个弥天大谎，后半句却又堪比神喻真言。

 

亚瑟的电话响了，他看了一眼屏幕起身离开，我愣愣地看他走远，撑着头看他在我可听范围外皱着眉头说些什麽，那对眉毛粗得离谱，皱起来倒是超绝可爱。

 

回来之后，我抖抖他的外套展开等他走进，他自然地将手臂钻进袖口。

 

“谁的电话？”

 

“法/国人。”

 

“你的情人？”

 

“我的情人就在我跟前，还把手放在我腰上。”

 

你知道，英/国人的嘴有时可以很甜。

 

阿尔弗雷德，他说，及时行乐，我们该走了。

 

 

 

 

亚瑟说他想吃椰子肉，还想吃烧烤，还想喝水果酒，还想跳桑巴舞，跟丰满的胸脯和臀部恣意玩耍。

 

“当然可以，你尽管去。”我尽显作为一个临时床伴的绅士风范，可其实恨不得把他掐死，你知道，我想我是疯了，我们认识不到48小时，我却巴不得即刻求婚，用一对价值连城的牢不可破的指环把他绑在身边，可这只会徒增彼此的烦恼，简单的床伴关系可以更为持久新鲜，亚瑟不是我所能囚禁的存在，当然，如果他胆敢溜掉，我也有绝对的把握追到他的步伐，在他身后紧紧跟随，等他回头看见我，再回到我的怀抱，他逃不过我的控制，他咎由自取，是他先主动跳进我的笼子。

 

爱情这种事又有谁说的准呢。

 

接着我凑近他提出警告：“但你今晚的时间必须给我。”

 

“你说，我这是要陪你耗完这个假期吗？”

 

“你难道不是这麽打算的吗？”

 

他的笑声突兀地响起，咯咯咯的倒也好听，我不知道他有没有听清我的言外之意，我想聪明如他，只是我们都不点明。那麽我就等，等他露出马脚。但看到亚瑟混进了闹腾腾的人群，这时我又在想：当他把枪口对准我的心脏，我会不会把子弹还给他，看见他那双绿眼睛毫无生机地永远死去，我会不会痛不欲生。

 

但没等我找到答案，亚瑟消失了。

 

 

 

4

好，该死的亚瑟，他是个烂人，他和有着拉丁美洲血统的女人们跳了舞，却缺席了我的晚会。

 

让我来猜猜他在做什麽？

 

“琼斯先生，这边请。”侍者将我领向大厅，沉重的缅甸花梨木门缓缓推开，莫扎特的A大调第十一号钢琴奏鸣曲第三乐章随着嘈杂的人声如潮水涌来，这让我有一种在甜蜜轻快的旋律中和窃窃私语的恶魔一同乱舞的错觉，一只耀眼而纤细的魔鬼踮着脚尖向我靠近，几近赤身裸体，在我要接住他的手时，我看见了他的眼睛和笑容，那是灵动快活的火热俏皮——

 

男侍递来的盘子上是上好的香槟，这打断了方才令人一时恍惚的幻想，男人不该是时时刻刻想着爱情和伴侣的，愚不可及的女人们才会这麽做，坚信爱情至上，可以不停地去爱，而男人只会偶尔去爱*。（毛姆的《月亮与六便士》）

 

可我，陷入热恋中的凡夫俗子——我并非艺术家也与朝圣者丝毫不搭边，我忍不住不去想他，他真是个顽皮的野猫，在你脚旁打滚，在你的膝盖上假装小憩，他有点像瘾，让人止不住发抖，牙齿打颤，指甲扎进皮肤，除非碰到才能作罢，他用爪子轻轻挠你的掌心，心口都象是有人在要命地挠搔着，你看着他，毫无防备，接着他抓破了你的眼睛。

 

噢，我当然知道他的目的，今晚是最后期限，假期快要结束了，我光辉荣耀的一生也要在他的名单上结束，在落地窗的阳台外，对面大楼的某一层玻璃窗后的阴影中，冰冷的空洞洞的枪口正瞄准我的眉心，英/国人正摩拳擦掌，为我昂贵的生命做倒计时。

 

——此刻，狙击手抿着咖啡，砸吧砸吧着嘴，在瞄准镜中扫描到那个众星捧月的散发着光芒一般的男人，他撇撇嘴角，低声数着。

 

5。轻巧的装饰音点缀着漂亮的梦，男人不紧不慢地迈步向前，跳动的手指，指尖下没有黑白键的方块起伏，空气却在忘我地跳跃。

 

4。那是一双钢琴家选中的手，掌心玩弄着一把格洛克18，皮鞋有节奏的落地声。

 

找到了（got it），他说。

 

3。狙击手并没有注意到正向他的月光描绘着魔鬼的身体轮廓和嘴角得逞的笑。

 

2。他聚精会神地享受着剥夺上层阶级的生命的快感，却没有听见死亡的脚步声正在向他靠近。

 

1。消声器发出闷响，清冷的绿眼睛映着一抹暗红闪烁片刻，25小节土耳其风格的雄壮沉稳节奏祭奠卑劣的、蔓延扩散的血液。

 

“0。Feu*（开枪！）——”亚瑟夸张地咧嘴，替那可怜的佣兵结束仪式性的落幕辞，他捂住小型耳麦。

 

“任务完成，立即撤离。”

 

“收到。”

 

“噢天。”

 

“怎么？”

 

“我想琼斯遇到了些麻烦。”

 

 

5

“泰勒先生，请放心，您的人和档案在我们这里很安全，家父平日承蒙您照顾，这个价格是底线，算作是我对您的报答。”阿尔弗雷德两手一摊，象是赌桌上的show hand。

 

“我们还可再谈谈。”泰勒没能遮掩尾音的颤栗。

 

“阿尔弗小宝贝——”他的母亲不恰时地送来问候，“我给你安排的小保镖有好好在身边吗？”

 

尖利的视线紧紧锁住人群中央的琼斯少爷，惹人注目，他象是宇宙的中心。阿尔弗雷德自然是感受到几道与此相似的目光正钉在他的身上。

 

“当然，很黏人，妈咪，我希望您以后能改掉这个坏习惯，我不喜欢被监视。”

 

“琼斯！还没完——”

 

泰勒的三层下巴抖了几抖，阿尔弗雷德笑出声来，他温声细语地结束对话。

 

“我有工作，待会聊。”

 

他听着母亲大人咯咯地笑着挂了电话，再看向所谓的保镖时，已经不见踪影。他觉得奇怪，再回头寻找另一道视线，发现那些让他不适的监视般的目光竟一个个消失不见。

 

“少爷，他现在就在会场。”手下向他汇报，就在此刻，阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛，一头金灿灿的略显凌乱的短发是那麽具有标志性，就在掩饰性的金丝框眼镜后的绿色一闪而过后，阿尔弗雷德不顾身后政客的肥肉不住的颤动和谩骂，大步跟随他的落跑情人的步伐。

 

就像这样，保持着恰到好处的距离，将他的一举一动看在眼里。

 

 

 

“目标在第五层待命，马上就会向会场派增援。”

 

“收到，接下来的我来解决。”

 

“亚瑟。”

 

“什么？”

 

“人很多，你要小心。”

 

亚瑟笑了一声，他有那么一瞬间希望这句话是从阿尔弗雷德口中听见的，不过那家伙可能以为他的一夜情对象才是威胁他性命的那一个。

 

“我迟到了，要是再不回去，会被我家少爷杀掉。”

 

“你这家伙……”

 

亚瑟关掉耳麦，急促的脚步声越发清晰，亚瑟背靠墙壁，待微暗的影子显出全身，他一个转身将拳头送向来人的腹部，一声闷哼后他狠狠地扭断此人的脖子，把软下的尸体轻放在地上，从身上踏过去。

 

“It's show time.”

 

他握紧格洛克18的枪柄，摩挲那一行圆体“Kikland”字样，笑得狂妄。

 

 

 

亚瑟翻身掩在木箱后，子弹刺穿木板的声音打在背后，同时伴随着玻璃破碎声，他边换着弹夹边抽一口凉气，大腿流弹擦伤，手臂也留了几道口子，他享受地闻着红酒香，咋舌替这贵得吓人的进口红酒惋惜片刻。趁着敌方喘息的片刻一跃而起抬起抢摁下扳机连发毙命。

 

残余火力已被全部歼灭，他松了一口气，可神经还未松弛下来，背后的气息就令他惊恐地抬枪送出一颗子弹，然而飞速旋转的头弹只削断了来者几缕金发，及时闪过的速度快得令人惊恐，这样的反应能力根本不是刚才的小喽啰们所能几的，下一秒手臂被毫不留情地打开，手枪脱手滑出几米外。

 

“唔——”亚瑟咬牙一拳挥向他的这个“漏网之鱼”，却被轻易接下。

 

“晚上好，甜心。”

 

亚瑟瞳孔收缩，机械地抬头却见着了一张欠揍的脸，挂着虚伪的笑。

 

 

6

亚瑟咽了一口唾沫，没抱多大希望地动了动手，他知道成功跑路的几率可能比英格兰欧洲杯夺冠的几率还小。

 

“就象是你看到了。”

 

他讪讪地笑一下，另一只手拍拍他落了灰尘的肩膀。

 

“这里太脏了，换件衣服去晚会吧——”

 

话音未落他被阿尔弗雷德一把捏住下巴。

 

他声音低沉冷淡，手上的动作更是危险：“去哪？让你趁乱杀了我吗？”

 

亚瑟一阵苦笑，刚想安抚安抚这只已到发怒边缘的大少爷，不想阿尔弗雷德把枪塞在他手心，再将枪口抵在自己的胸口。

 

“不用那麽麻烦，你现在就可以，完成你的任务。”

 

他在他的耳边挤出几个字，颇有咬牙切齿的意味。亚瑟低头不语，不知过了多久，他的肩膀微微耸动，然后就是闷在胸腔的低笑。

 

“你会躲开吗？Mon très，très cher*（我最最亲爱的）——”

 

“那么你会开枪吗？”

 

他们会故作深情，令人作呕，像这样对忠贞和所谓爱的质疑，对于一贯冷血无情的人来说是会陷入沉默的，毋庸置疑。他们从未给自己退路，从未想过会在这样的场合、在这样的时刻陷入爱河，从未想过自己的身份有能给自己心软的余地和资格，或许阿尔弗雷德有，但作为杀手的亚瑟不会有。

 

可是，他不需要为这样的问题犹豫片刻，他不可能扣下扳机，他不会让阿尔弗雷德在他面前死去，因为——

 

“阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟看见他身后那艰难撑起身体的真正的漏网之鱼，抬起了枪。他忍着疼痛和不可名状的恐惧，用尽全身力气交换了彼此的位置，用后背接下了可致命的子弹。

 

阿尔弗雷德的咽喉彷彿被一只手扼住——

 

——因为亚瑟是为守护阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯而来。

 

 

7

有一双手盖在他的眼睛上，不用猜亚瑟也知道那双手的主人是谁的。他醒过来，阿尔弗雷德也知道。

 

“嘿。”亚瑟的声音有点哑，他清了清嗓子，“少爷？”

 

“怎么？不叫我名字了？”

 

“我本来就不该叫你名字……”亚瑟笑一笑，“我的佣金丰厚，夫人她也很可爱，丢了这个工作怪可惜的。”

 

“你爬上我的床的时候才没觉得可惜。”

 

亚瑟呛了一下，阿尔弗雷德却慌了。

 

“哪里不舒服吗，我叫医生……”

 

“别走，我死不了。”

 

D开头的词一出口阿尔弗雷德的心就化了，如果有什么怨气现在也消得差不多了。

 

“少爷，能把手拿开吗？”

 

“不。”

 

“……”

 

“疯子，不要命了吗。”

 

“我收了钱的。”亚瑟蹭了蹭他的掌心，示意他挪开，可阿尔弗雷德只是加了些力道，接着稳住他的肩膀。

 

“钱重要还是命重要、”

 

“当然是你！”

 

亚瑟不喜欢被人质问，他的声音高了一个阶，在尾音却陡然没了底气。阿尔弗雷德感觉亚瑟的脸有点烫，本人彷彿也察觉到了这一点，猛地一翻身挣脱了雇主的手，把脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，声音小到让阿尔弗雷德差点就错过了情理之中意料之外的告白。

 

“你就是钞票，别胡思乱想。”

 

“……”

 

阿尔弗雷德怎么也想不到亚瑟是那种会脸红的类型。

 

嗯，就象是谁会相信琼斯少爷会真的爱上什么呢？

 

“所以说你身手好得要命，那女人为什么还要让我来当保镖。”

 

亚瑟匆忙把话题转移，他把阿尔弗雷德的手拉倒自己脸上，他还不敢睁开眼睛。阿尔弗雷德还没从刚才那一恍惚中回神，任由那男人捣鼓自己的手，还趁机被摸了几把手臂。他说话打了结巴：“你、你救了她？她很喜欢你。”

 

阿尔弗雷德还记得送亚瑟来医院之后琼斯夫人也赶来探望，他在她身上闻到了熟悉又陌生的味道——Burberry新布格香水味，她新换的香水。那时他反应过来某个早上大概是她和亚瑟约见。

 

“有人要杀我，他救了我一命。于是我拉住他，请他来当我宝贝儿子的贴身保镖。亚瑟原本不愿意的，我坚决让你们见一面，第二天早上他穿着浴衣溜出来被我撞见了。他同意了，他真是很漂亮！也很可爱！脖子上的吻痕也很性感！所以我亲了他一下，脸蛋——噢他的皮肤真好！天哪！”

 

阿尔弗雷德决定不去回忆这些。说明了事情的原委，他却看不见亚瑟的表情，可那只露出的耳朵更红了，好像正在心里无休止地咒骂自己竟也有如此狼狈的一天，阿尔弗雷德忍着笑意，把没什麽重量的这一团一把抱起来。

 

——我的朋友，我们会在仲夏夜的月光下再见，那时的亚瑟先生已学会了温顺乖巧。

 

“哇！阿尔弗雷德！”

 

“你也会害羞啊！哈哈！”

 

“谁害羞了！？该死的！放我下来！”

 

“嘿，亚瑟，说一次吧，你爱我。”阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟紧紧抱在怀里，用鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖，惹得亚瑟的脸烫得吓人。

 

“太老土了，这种话。”

 

“诶？我不管，你得说。”

 

“那就……”亚瑟做出深思的表情，突然，他戏谑地上扬嘴角，两手捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸，直到两人的眼睛只盛得下彼此的颜色。

 

谁会像个女人一样的温顺乖巧啊。他想——

 

这次该轮到你出糗了。

 

“You had me at hello.（初遇时你就得到了我）*”（出自《甜心先生》）

 

 

Fin

2017.6


End file.
